When Genetic Codes Combine
by Ravenwing679
Summary: Ave was created by accident. But scientists want her anyway. A flying human tends to spike the interests...
1. Prologue

This is a one-shot. Just my theory of another way a Human-Avian Hybrid could be created.

Don't own Maximum Ride but the theory and the characters are mine.

* * *

The first thing I was aware of was a figure bent over me. My eyes flew open, and I backed away. The figure touched my arm. As I found out later, it was a woman. She comforted me, and made strange noises I didn't understand. I was five.

They were words as I later found out. The woman, a scientist at Precon Laboratories, taught me how to speak, and walk and run. She often touched these things on my back, and slowly taught me to use them. Wings, she called them, they were used for flying. She called me Ave. I called her Mom.

When I was six she led me to a large room with a high ceiling. She said it was to be my new room. There was a bed in the far corner, a shower, toilet, and sink. The walls were painted soft blue, and white puffy things and a big yellow ball was painted on the ceiling. I was excited. I had never had a room like this.

I loved my room. Long after Mom had left me in my room, I would run around jumping high into the air, flapping my wings, hoping to fly. When I finally achieved it, I ran down the hallway to Mom's room, and showed her.

Mom brought a bunch of other scientists to watch me. I showed off happily, and, being only six, I didn't find it strange that they wanted to take notes, videos and pictures. I was looked at quite a lot by scientists after that. They looked at my blood, took x-rays and mapped me out.

But I was lonely a lot after the novelty of flying wore off. I wanted a friend. Mom told me that normal people outside the lab would hurt me because of my wings and abilities. I remember crying because of that while Mom held me close, whispering that she would always be there.

When I was seven, Mom started teaching me what she called martial arts, for if I ever needed to defend myself. It was fun. I learned quickly, and with my heightened senses and abilities, I was able to beat my masters by the time I was nine.

When I was ten Mom showed me the world outside of the lab. I had been scared, clinging to my mom as though she was my lifeline. After all that she had told me about the dangers of the world outside the lab, I was scared sick. I was expecting smoldering ground, black skies, evil looking creatures.

What I wasn't expecting was the world I saw. The first thing that registered was the air. The air inside the lab was reused and stale. This air was fresh, and full of wild scents. The ground was covered in soft green things that Mom later explained was grass. The sky was the color of the ceiling in my room, and the fluffy things on my roof, clouds as I was told, were rolling across the sky. A bright yellow orb, the sun, hurt my eyes when I looked at it. A cute little critter with big teeth, big ears, a fluffy body, and a little puffball of a tail hopped by. My first impression of real life animals was a rabbit.

I touched the grass, half expecting it to burn me. When it didn't, I rolled on it, laughing. I looked at my mom, twitching the feathers on my wings, asking for permission to spread my wings.

When Mom nodded, explaining that there should be no one around for miles, my wings snapped out, a beautiful ten foot wingspan. I flapped them, feeling the fresh air fill the feathers. I flapped them hard, and rose into the fresh sweet air. I flew up high, never having enough space to do much in the lab, even in the huge auditorium. Ten feet was a lot of wing.

Mom motioned me down, and I flew down in ever shrinking circles, touching down beside Mom. She hugged me, whispering about how amazing I was.

Mom took me outside every day after that. Sometimes she would let me go flying and give me a watch, telling me to be back at a particular time. Other times we would walk through a bunch of tall things with brown trunks and poufy green things on top, forests of trees, and Mom would explain to me what things were.

When water poured from the sky for the first time, and dark clouds covered the sun, Mom told me it was rain, because all the plants, trees and grass and all sorts of things, needed water, just like us. I played in the rain for a while, and then had to come back inside because a flash of light in the sky, and a crashing, booming noise, lightning and thunder, scared me back in. Even after Mom explained that no one wanted to kill me out there, I still wanted to go back.

When I was eleven, my body started changing. My mom called it puberty. It seemed really important to her and the rest of the scientists, but I really didn't care.

I was twelve when Mom took me into the world of humans. I stayed in the back of a large metal moving thing that smelled, called a van, cowering under some blankets as new alarming sounds assaulted my senses. They were a bunch of other cars around us on the road. The mass number of vehicles frightened me.

The large tall shining poles were called buildings. There a ton of people worked every day, in those huge buildings. When Mom had stressed to me that I couldn't show my wings to anyone, and I had to keep the bulky jacket on at all times. I nodded.

We started walking on the sidewalks. Mom pointed out stores, where humans sold things to other humans.

I was jittery on the sidewalk, passing the occasional person, especially after all the Mom had told me about how they would all take me and lock me up, or chop off my wings or kill me. My head jumping from side to side, I took in a group of humans, two older one, a male and a female, and two younger ones, a boy and a girl. The girl looked to be about my age. I said hi, and she waved. Mom wasn't pleased with that. I wasn't supposed to talk with humans too much.

I was thirteen when I got a roommate. Apparently they had a little boy growing up at the other side of the lab just like me! He was a little younger than me by a few months. He looked around at my room like I'm sure I looked when I first saw my room. He had tiny little crumpled wings extending about a foot from his back.

I asked him what his name was, and how he was doing here. He seemed frightened. His name was Drin. He told me that this was a horrible place, and I needed to escape as soon as possible. He showed me cuts and bruises and burns, all the while explaining that he had gotten these when the scientists, or whitecoats as he called them, experimented on him.

I frowned. The most painful thing that they had experimented with me was drawing blood. Drin urged me to escape as soon as I was able.

I asked Mom about what Drin had talked about earlier, and why his wings were so tiny and awkward. Mom sighed, and told me that there was something that she should have told me a long time ago.

She told me that I was born a normal human, but then died in a car crash. My parents, my blood parents were distraught. They begged scientists to recreate me. The scientists took some samples of blood, and set about recreating a human. The scientists replaced the DNA in an egg cell with the DNA they had found in the blood.

When I started to resemble a human, the scientists were puzzled. There were two strange structures growing out of my back, just nubs at first but steadily growing. It was mind blowing when the structures began to grow feathers. The scientists went back, and realized that some of the DNA they had collected was bird DNA. They had created the world's first human avian hybrid!

They hadn't expected me to live for more than a year, given my odd DNA. But I was still alive today, and doing incredibly better than they expected. They had attempted to recreate another like me, but Drin didn't come out as well. His DNA didn't sync quite right.

My heart was pounding, and my mind was trying to wrap around all of this. I finally muttered that I had been created by accident, asking, hoping that Mom would answer that.

She explained that, yes, I had been... she used the word unintentional, but she was so proud of me, and wouldn't want me any other way. I took a deep breath and asked what had happened to my blood parents, or at least the blood parents of my DNA. Mom told me that the lab had told them that they were unsuccessful in recreating me. They hadn't heard from my parents since.

I wanted to be left alone a while after that. I punched my way through a few dummies and then sat down. I needed to fly.

I was fourteen when I ran away from Precon Laboratories, the place I had lived since I was born, no, created. Mom had taken me and Drin outside to play, and I flew with Drin clutched under me. I flew further from the lab then I had ever been before. I think Mom, no, the female whitecoat knew I had run away. No one came after me. I was glad they didn't. I've been on my own with Drin ever since.

* * *

First Maximum Ride Fanfiction. Let me know what you think.


	2. One Year Later

For those of you who recognize the first chapter, it is the same as my other story, DNA Mix-up. But I had to continue the story. I just loved the characters.

* * *

One year later…

I looked around, eyes peeled for any sort of movement that might endanger Drin and myself. The green forest was motionless except for the movement of trees when wind whipped through them. It was not a good day for flying. The wind might be a breeze down on the surface, but it was a full-fledged gale up a hundred feet or so, where I flew. I would be great if I was flying where the winds were blowing, almost nothing's better than coasting on strong winds, but I had to go the opposite way, and carrying Drin as I would have to, I just couldn't do it.

"You see anything?" Drin called up to me. Shaking my head no, I coasted down from tree. As usual, Drin looked at me with envy. He flexed his tiny stunted wings, and looked around, then up at the sky. Poor Drin. He had every flying instinct that I had, but none of the things that made it possible for me.

I was excited today, and none of Drin's droopy mood could spoil that. After months and month of breaking into libraries and other information centers, and even a dangerous trip back to the lab, I had found my DNA's parents, or, I thought I had anyway. I had looked just like a picture of their deceased daughter, minus the wings and larger chest area to accommodate the larger heart, wings, and air sacs.

I told Drin to follow me, and took off at an easy jog. Hybrids as we were, we could keep a steady jog for hours. We weren't quite sure how long we could keep it up, as we always stopped for meals, jogging for no more than six hours continuously. We reached the small community by sunset, deciding to sleep about a mile into the forest.

We were slightly alarmed a homeless man and his family came to join us. I made a quick lookover. A year fending for ourselves had made me and Drin very paranoid. When we had decided that the homeless family presented no immediate danger, we wearily laid down beside them, grateful for the extra warmth in the chilly autumn weather.

Drin and I took watches, and I took the first one. I climbed up into a previously selected tree, and kept my eyes attentive. When I awoke Drin for his watch, I went out flying for a while. Stretching my wings was really what I wanted to do. The stars twinkled above, and a shooting star passed overhead. I didn't believe in magic, or even luck really, but I made a wish to find my family, and maybe get a new home.

Drin and I left the homeless family the next morning, and after picking some pockets, got some food at a 7/11. As we munched on candy and powdered donuts, Drin and I made our way toward the address I had looked up and poured over so many nights. We made it to the address about two, at which time breakfast seemed years ago and I was starving again.

I told Drin to go and knock first, because if this was my DNA's mother, then she would recognize the girl that shared her daughter's DNA. Drin knocked, and my heart thudded. When the door opened outward my heart thudded to a stop. It was the woman in the photographs I had looked at. Slightly older maybe, but definitely her.

The woman, my DNA's birth mother, asked politely, 'Why are you here sir?" He looked toward where I was crouching behind some bushes. The woman walked over, looking at the bushes, waiting patiently for me to reveal myself.

I took a deep breath. Now that the actual moment was here, I was scared. I wondered what would happen. If I moved now I could probably move quick enough to be out of there before she saw me.

But that wasn't why I was here. I hadn't done all that research to back out now. Knowing that I was probably about to give this poor lady the shock of her life, I stood up.

The woman's breath choked off. Her eyes widened. Her hand came up to touch my cheek. I held myself still and tried not to cringe back from the physical contact. She whispered, "Barbara?"

I shook my head, and muttered, "It's a long story."

The woman, my DNA's mom, whispered in a shocked voice, "Come inside." We trotted in. Something collided with the back of my head and I blacked out.

I woke up on a bed. My eyes jolted open and I flew to my feet, instantly alert and in a battle stance. Drin was seconds behind me. My eyes darted around, cataloging the room. I gasped. This was my old room, from the lab!

"We're back at the lab," I muttered, only tightening my pose. That was when a bunch of figures covered in black burst into my room, looking for all the world like ninjas. They attacked. We attacked.

I learned martial arts when I was seven. I was something like a fifth degree black belt if you want to put it in relative terms. But those terms don't take genetic engineering and fury into account. There were twenty ninjas. Drin and I finished them in less than five minutes, which can feel like a long time when you have to calculate your movements millisecond by millisecond.

At some point, when Drin and I were standing back to back, waiting for a new threat, a scientist walked into the room. I whirled, the scientist smiled. "Welcome back Ave," She said.

I fought to keep my emotions under control. This was the scientist who had raised me, taught me almost all I knew. She had protected me from the scientists who might perform harsher tests like they did to Drin.

And I launched straight at her, fists curled, muscles tensed. She made a gesture, and I had time to spread my wings and swoop out of the way before two tranquilizer bullets would have hit me. My head jerked back to look at two body guards and two other scientists who I hadn't noticed before. They were very obviously gaping in shock.

I fought the urge to snigger.

I landed next to Drin, wings still out and ready to carry me away. I cursed quietly. Low ceilings and a tiny doorway. Not at all good for flying.

"Ave," The female scientist murmured. "I need to speak with you. I won't tie you up or restrain you in anyway if you promise not to attack."

"Sorry," I snapped, "You see, I have a moral. Don't make promises you can't keep." Drin snarled at the scientists. They took a step back before a small Asian scientist asked, "The boy is the less successful one?"

Drin's eyes widened in fury. "Why you..."

I caught his shoulder. "Drin," I warned.

"Yes," The female whitecoat, using Drin's term for the scientists, answered. "Ave is our successful hybrid."

"She is incredible," The other scientist, a tall black guy murmured. "All my life I've been trying to create one such as her with no success. My experiments have failed."

"Mine as well," The Asian whitecoat murmured back.

The female whitecoat told them, "Ave was not an intentional experiment. We were trying to clone a human being, but hawk DNA got in the mix. After that, we tried to create another such as her, but their DNA had unraveled, or they died in the first few hours because of horrible mutations. Drin was one of our most successful intentional experiments."

Drin's and my eyes widened in horror. "How many failed experiments are there?" Drin gasped.

The whitecoats ignored us. "Can we conduct more tests on the subjects?" The black whitecoat jerked a thumb at us.

"We are planning to clone them both and conduct experiments on the clones," The female whitecoat answered, "We wish to keep the originals in decent condition."

"Oh," The Asian whitecoat nodded. "Makes sense."

Drin and I backed up. "No one's cloning us," I growled. This was not good. I flared my wings, fourteen feet of wing beating the air. Drin beat his smaller, less impressive four foot wingspan.

The black whitecoat frowned. "The less successful one has wings?"

"Potentially," The black whitecoat said, rubbing his chin, "We could graft larger wings onto the boy and see where that took us. I have been experimenting with that at my lab." He frowned, "My problem was that the humans I grafted wings onto were too heavy to leave the ground. What are the boy's physical statistics?"

Seeing where this was going, the female whitecoat answered, "He has everything that Ave has as far as flying goes. Hollow bones, air sacs, nuclei in his red blood cells. His only fault was that he did not have the wingspan to get off the ground." She brushed some unknown substance off of her clothes. "He was much more successful than our other experiments. Their mutations were too severe for them to survive more than a year,"

She ran a hand through her hair remembering. "There are two experiments that you might be interested in seeing. They are a bit younger than Drin and Ave. They have survived despite the odds against them. Bring the hybrids."

There was a _thwip_ sound, and something slammed into my neck. I pulled away a feathered blue dart, before the tranquilizer hit me and I passed out.

* * *

Review please!


	3. The End

This next chapter was heavily influenced by a movie a watched near the time I wrote this. Can anyone guess what it was?

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a metal cage, being pushed along on a metal cart. "Drin!" I called.

"Don't worry about Drin," The female whitecoat murmured, smiling at me through the bars, "He's having wings grafted onto him right now. Hopefully next time you see him he'll be able to fly."

I threw some pretty rude words at her, but she only smiled. "I thought you might want to see our other experiments. The ones before and after you and Drin." My eyes widened. I was curious, but when I called her a "bee with an itch" she really looked pissed off. "Is this really how I taught you to act?" I stuck my tongue out at her.

She wheeled me into a room with clean white doors that hissed open. I spat at the door, just to ruin the spotless sterile look of it all. The door hissed shut behind us, and I got my first good look at the room.

I gasped in horror. The room seemed ordinary enough, but it was riddled with half human and bird hybrids. They had horrible mutations, none of them looked like they would survive more than a day without life support systems. One of the experiments looked like it had started to form a beak, but the split between the two pieces of the beak had never formed. There was another experiment with an overly large heart poking out of its chest. Another was starved and emaciated. I guessed that the stomach hadn't grown properly. The experiment couldn't ingest human food or bird food. There was an experiment to my left who started choking and hacking, curling in on itself. Blood started pooling on the floor of the cage. The experiment stopped moving, and with a wrenching feeling I realized that it had died. Right next to me.

I clenched my teeth, trying not to barf all over the cage. The female whitecoat deposited me in another room, where a young girl with scraggly blond hair had a boy's head resting in her lap while an older boy with brown hair watched, hands at his side. They were all wearing white smocks as though they were real clothes. I turned on my cage in time to see the female whitecoat slam the door.

Then I recognized the boy lying limp in the girl's lap. "Drin!" I cried. The other two kids, blue eyes on the girl and brown eyes on the boy, looked at me, and I saw that on their arms, feathers were folded tightly in weaving patterns along their skin, unfolding to show the bottom of a wing when they met the kids' sides.

"You know him?" The boy asked.

"That's Drin!" I cried, "He's my best friend!" I shook the bars of the cage. "Can you help me out?"

The boy walked over, and unfastened the catch on my cage. I practically flew out, wings falling loose in my haste. The girl and boy gasped. "So, you're the first experiment. The reason they tried to make us," The boy said, eyes wide.

I looked at him. He couldn't be more than eleven, the girl six or seven. "I'm sorry," I but my lip, "I'm Ave. I'm fifteen."

"I'm Newt," The girl said. When I frowned, she giggled, "Don't ask. I'm eight, I'm just small," She added as I gave a, _What! _look.

"Onx," the boy murmured. "I'm twelve."

"Small for your age?" I asked.

Onx laughed. "Yeah."

I knelt by Drin. "This is Drin?" Newt asked.

"Yeah," I sad, "He's fourteen."

"Oh god," I heard Drin whisper. "Who sliced my back open?"

"What?" I gasped, and as Drin climbed to his feet, I peeked at his back, where two feathered masses were folded. "Drin," I started, "Unfold your wings."

"Okay," Drin muttered, "Why?" He found out why as he went to unfold his wings. Drin grunted with the effort of lifting his new wingspan. Drin looked at his new black wings and fourteen foot wingspan with awe. "I have wings. Real wings!"

I hugged Drin, and he released his wings. "God," he muttered, "Wings are heavy!"

"Only because you're not used to them," I smiled. "We can work on flying together later."

"You can fly?" Onx asked, disbelief in his face.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I would guess that you've never been allowed to try."

Newt stood up, lifting her arms. Feathers slid into place along her arms, forming one consecutive wing with a wingspan of about nine feet.

"Wow," I murmured. "You wings are your arms."

"Yeah, and it sucks sometimes," Onx said, unfolding his eleven feet of white and brown wing.

I studied Onx and Newt. "I think you guys have the wingspan to fly. I spread my wings, an amazing fourteen feet. "Copy me."

We had to work around some things. Onx and Newt's wings were their arms, so we had to work on the motion. Drin had to strengthen his muscles in his wings, and fourteen feet took up a lot of space, so while Drin was working his wings, I told Onx and Newt stories about the real world. What my life had been like. How beautiful it was with the blue sky and green grass and trees, and multicolored plants and animals. I told them a few stories that I had learned over my year of freedom. Classic fairytales. Little Red Riding Hood and Goldilocks and the Three Bears. I tried to stay away from stories that in anyway resembled the life these kids led.

Newt had taken to cuddling up with me at bed time. She was little, and I guess she wanted to. I hugged her as she slept, and she seemed to relax. Having grown up here, the only feeling she had ever learned was paranoia, fear, and worry.

One day, the whitecoats took us to the auditorium, and gave us six months to learn how to fly. There were even soft beds for all of us in the spare room. The female whitecoat that had raised me must have ordered that. For a second, I was tempted to tear the beds to pieces, but that would have been unfair to Newt and Onx, who had never slept in a real bed.

The auditorium was smaller than I remembered, but it would be large enough to allow Drin, Newt, and Onx to learn how to fly.

Drin and Onx let Newt go first because she was the youngest. Over the (God, how long had we been here?) time we had been here, I learned that Newt was very stoic for her age. She was quiet, and serious. I sighed. The poor kid.

Flying changed everything. Newt cried out in joy when she truly managed it. Her wings were amazing. She looked like an angel with her pure white wings flapping, golden blond hair blown back from her face. She smiled then, a real smile, the first I had ever seen on her face. Her landings were terrible at first, but we worked on that. Soon she was flying and landing as smoothly as I did.

Onx was next to learn how to fly. Having watched me and Newt a lot, he caught on quickly, and was flying very soon. However, his landings were worse than mine or Newt's had had ever been. I joked that it was boys' horrible balancing abilities. While Onx was still working on his landings, I started working on flying with Drin.

Drin had waited a long time for this moment. After having watched me fly effortlessly for a year, he had been lying through his teeth when he said that he didn't mind if Onx and Newt went first. He had been working his wings the whole time, building up muscle. But when I finally showed him how to fly, he got nervous.

"What if I can't fly?" He asked fearfully.

I hugged Drin. "You can fly Drin," I told him. "You just need to learn." I moved my wings in a circular motion, top of the wing pointing upward as it came forward, and then reverting to pointing downward as it swept back. Drin started to smile as he felt his wings moving.

Making sure that Drin was watching, I ran forward, wings beating, and after a few hard strokes, rose into the air. I wheeled around to watch Drin.

Drin had seen me take off many times. His jaw set, he ran forward, wings flapping, and rose into the air. Dipping one wing the way that he had seen me do, he turned and looked at me, hovering in the air. "Wow." He murmured.

Onx and Newt looked up, their eyes wide, and opened their wings to join us. Drin was looking around the auditorium with keen eyes. Suddenly, he called my name.

"Ave!" He called. He was hovering near a wall. I flew closer, and my vision spotted what Drin's had. It was a ventilation shaft.

I flew forward and pried the metal grate off of the shaft. It was long and dark, but it would be large enough for all of us to fit in. I grinned. Maybe we could escape.

We had spent five months in the auditorium when we finally crawled into the shafts. They were cold and dark, and the only light was coming from behind us, and the grates along the shaft. I tried to remember how the lab worked, how it was laid out. Drin pointed me in the right direction whenever I got turned around.

At long last I saw the main office of the lab, with sunlight shining brightly through the door to the outside. I peered around the office, making sure that there was no one around. Then I pushed the grate out of the way, and fell into the office. Drin, Onx, and Newt followed.

I frowned. Only an unlocked door blocked our route to the outside world. This was too easy.

Onx and Newt were amazed by the world. Newt took a deep breath, and grinned. Onx looked around. His eyes raked the surrounding area. "It's even more beautiful than it was in my dreams," he murmured, touching a flowering plant to his right.

As we spread our wings and started to fly away, I got the reason for my uneasiness. We heard the rapid popping off machine guns. Onx and Newt of course, had no idea what machine guns were, so they had no idea why Drin and I started panicking. Drin and I flew faster, hoping that we could out-fly the bullets. I thought we were in safe range when I felt a thud in my shoulder.

I looked at a dark hole on my left shoulder right below my collarbone. I touched it, and my fingers came away dark with blood. I wasn't really sure what had happened until I was spiraling toward the ground, and Drin, Newt and Onx were crying out.

I spent the next few days in a daze, drifting in and out of consciousness. My shoulder burned with pain the whole time. Newt, Onx and Drin were always around me, and their faces swam in my conscious and unconscious mind.

When I awoke this time, I stayed awake. There was a heavy weight on my stomach, and for a second I freaked out. Then I looked and saw Drin, lying asleep on me. I smiled, and looking around, saw that it was dark outside. The dim embers of a fire were the only light. Newt and Onx were curled up near each other. I didn't want to wake them. They looked like they could use some sleep.

I gently eased Drin's head off of me and, wincing, crawled over the fire. A few pokes with a stick and some pine needles got it up and burning again.

I huddled near the fire, warming my limbs. Suddenly, I realized how thirsty I was. I stood up, gritting my teeth in pain, hand on my shoulder. I listened, and could distantly hear running water. I followed my hearing, and found a stream. I drank the cool, clean water, and when I had quenched my thirst, I went back to camp.

Newt was stirring. I tip-toed over and sat by her. Her big blue eyes opened, and she recognized me. "Ave!" She cried, and practically flew into my arms.

Her shout awoke Onx and Drin, who came running. I smiled and laughed along with them, trying not to cry out as they jostled my injured shoulder.

That night has stuck in my memory ever since. We were alive, together, and free. And the night only got better. We had a late dinner, or, and early breakfast, depending on the choice of words, of roasted squirrel and rabbit. Drin, Onx, and Newt, all tripping over each other's word, tried to tell me what had happened. Eventually I shut them all up and told Drin to tell me what had happened.

He explained that after I had been shot by a bullet, he had caught me and they had all flown to safety. At first they were afraid that I would die, as I had lost so much blood. But when Drin got the wound to stop bleeding, I showed some signs of recovery.

Drin had hardly left my side throughout the whole ordeal. He had been catching up on some much needed sleep when I awoke. I had been out for three days.

But we were free. We were in another, um, state, from the one which contained Precon Laboratories. We were on the run, homeless, and eating roasted squirrel in the middle of nowhere, but we were free.

While the joy of being free with my new adopted siblings was still in effect, Drin made the whole night complete. When Newt and Onx went on a nighttime flight to give me and Drin some alone time, Drin came close to me, pressing against my side.

"I was really worried for a time," he murmured, "I thought you weren't going to make it."

"Drin," I teased, "If I can kick twenty ninja's butts in five minutes, death isn't going to get me." I grinned, and Drin gave a weak smile.

"I know." He muttered, "But I thought..." I cut him off by kissing him on the lips. He looked at me in wonder.

I smiled. "You talk too much," And we kissed again, and again.

It's been nearly six months since we escaped. We migrate around, staying in abandoned beach houses during the winter, and spending time outside in the summer. We watch T.V. a lot, learning what we can. We 'borrow' things when we need them. We try to learn as much as we can. It's not an easy life, but it's our life, and it's not half bad.

* * *

The end. Any characters seem familiar?

What do you think? Let me know!


End file.
